


Fight For You

by theSapphireSky



Series: The Detective and the Pathologist [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Drug Use, Just a smidge though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSapphireSky/pseuds/theSapphireSky
Summary: In a weak moment, Sherlock falls into old habits





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Greyson|Reed song 'Fight For You'!

Sherlock stood uncertainly on the landing, his hand poised over the knob. Cowardly, he pulled back and ran a shaking hand through his hair. 

He’d fucked up.

And he couldn’t bear it if he walked into his flat and found it empty. The life they had embarked upon ripped from him because he was weak and foolish.

Before he could continue to oscillate in uncertainty, the sound of the doorknob turning brought him up short. 

The door swung in and he released his breath in a shaky woosh, half sob, half laugh of relief. 

Her eyes red rimmed and angry, Molly glared up at him. Her hair was unkempt and she’d not slept since their fight two days ago.

‘High wore off?’ She asked through clenched teeth.

Knowing he was walking a thin line, Sherlock nodded. Her lips thinned, but she stepped back and let him pass by her into their flat. She shut the door and turned to face him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Both stared at each other in silence, until Sherlock finally spoke. 

‘I’m sorry. I thought I could handle it, being there alone, just for a few minutes. To get the information-’ Waving his hand, he cut himself off. ‘It’s not important.’

Molly’s eyes were wary, but warming. He took hope in that.

‘What is important, the only thing, is that I let you down. I hurt you because I was arrogant and weak and foolish and-’

His self-berating trailed off when Molly stepped closer. He looked at her with shamed, yet hopeful eyes.

‘Sherlock, you’re a former addict. Those demons will always be waiting in the wings, waiting for you to be unguarded.’ She lifted her hand to his cheek and thumbed away a tear that had fallen.

He turned into her touch closed his eyes, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he hadn’t destroyed this.

But then her hand was gone. 

He opened his eyes and his heart stopped as she looked down and twisted the wedding ring on her finger. 

No no no no no no

‘For a moment,’ she said quietly, ‘right after you had left, I considered leaving. Packing a bag and running away. From this, from all of our little problems and big ones. It all felt like too much.’

His heart caved in and a hollow ache filled his chest. This couldn’t be happening!

But then, she lifted her head. Her eyes, glistening with tears, were fierce and determined. 

‘But I love you too damn much to give up on you, Sherlock Holmes. Your problems and demons are mine, too, and I’m not going to let you fight them alone.’

A lightheartedness filled his chest and he reached out, just as she stepped forward, their arms wrapping around each other in a clenching embrace.

‘I will fight for you,’ she promised.

How he deserved this woman, he would never know. But he would fight with everything in him to be the man, the husband, she deserved. And with her fighting alongside him, he finally let himself believe it was possible.


End file.
